Satellite
by Still in Blue
Summary: Elle exerçait sur lui une attraction si violente qu'elle semblait concurrencer l'atmosphère. Il restait dans son orbite, suivant la marche à suivre calculée, rêvant secrètement de dévier, de foncer droit sur elle à la vitesse d'une fusée. Et de voir, sans savoir, ce qui pourrait se passer.


_**Satellite**_.

.

.

Parfois Théodore Nott était plein, plein de tout et un peu de rien. Comme un cosmonaute dans son vaisseau, subissant le pilotage automatique, il suivait un plan écrit, prévu, prédit. Sans faire de vagues et sans un bruit, sans jamais regarder dans le hublot la lueur des astres flamboyants. Pour ne pas être attiré, sûrement. Ne pas dévier, surtout.

" _C'est une mission d'homme._ "

Dirait son père, aux commandes de la sonde métaphorique, depuis la Terre.

Mais les étoiles, on n'y résiste pas longtemps, surtout quand on sait exactement quelle chaleur intérieure il manque pour combler un vide. Théodore savait exactement ce qui lui manquait, il le sentait de tout son être, comme si, ça aussi, c'était écrit, prévu, prédit, et pourtant contraire à tous les plans préétablis. Il y avait, au-delà des contrées d'enfant soldat où il avait grandi, des cieux inconnus qui attendaient un explorateur qu'il aurait aimé être. Mais, à quoi bon ? Mieux valait suivre la notice d'utilisation que d'avancer à tâtons. Alors il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, pendant des années-lumière, ou du moins pendant assez longtemps pour que ça y ressemble. La collision pourtant, était inévitable.

.

.

.

Théodore marchait, et se demandait, en marchant, s'il existait un bouchon pour se vider l'esprit comme on désemplit une baignoire. Il y eut un craquement de branche, puis un rire, et il cessa un instant de se demander quoi que ce soit, et aussi de marcher. À la place il leva les yeux vers celle qui venait d'apparaître au détour du chemin, les cheveux emmêlés de morceaux d'imaginaire et le visage maculé de bavardages stellaires. Il attendit d'elle qu'elle reprenne sa route, ou plutôt son errance, que leur rencontre fortuite ne dure pas plus d'une seconde mais elle se figea comme une statue au beau milieu d'un musée.  
Ce n'était pas son genre à lui de traîner dans les musées. Et cette statue là, plus que toutes autres, lui inspirait trop de choses. Improbable Luna.

Il se mit à marcher, droit sur elle, comme un taureau qui chargerait au ralentis, la première fusée vers la lune, bien sûr elle tanguerait, incertaine, souhaitant éviter la friction, le choc, le face à face, il attendait qu'elle le fasse. Qu'elle se défile ou qu'elle tombe tel un arbre qu'on abat.  
Mais il n'y eut ni chute funeste ni frémissement et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent le nez contre le front ou le front contre le nez. Volontairement immobile, ou involontairement stupéfié, Théodore ne sut pas vraiment la marche à adopter. Tout était censé être si simple pourtant, marcher sans s'arrêter, croiser jamais stopper, son esprit militairement mesuré avait besoin de cette implacabilité là.  
Peut-être que, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait fait croire, les parcs de Poudlard n'étaient pas assez grands, ou bien, que l'air que l'on respire se devait d'avoir traversé au moins une autre paire de poumons auparavant.

" _Bouge_."

Ils étaient, Théodore Militaire et Improbable Luna, comme deux danseurs de pierre que la musique n'entraîne pas, deux météores aux trajectoires parallèles, qui ne se rencontrent pas. Entre un arbre et un buisson, elle, pieds nus sur le gazon. Elle avait les yeux goutte-d'eau-de-nuit-d'automne, il le savait sans même les regarder, il s'en était souvenu avant de la connaître. Et elle connaissait parfaitement la manière dont une seule mèche brune sur sa nuque rebiquait toujours, sans jamais l'avoir touchée.

À leurs pieds il y avait un trèfle à huit feuilles, ceux qu'on utilise seulement tous les quarts de siècle parce qu'ils sont trop rares. Ça, ils le savaient aussi, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Au-dessus des nuages, il y avait les étoiles.

" _Toi, bouge_."

Deux pièces d'échiquiers, deux pions nez à nez, ou nez à front, ne peuvent rien se faire, sûrement pas se blesser. Alors elles attendent, que la partie continue, et se termine, ou que l'une d'elles soit fauchée, par une reine ou un fou.  
Si personne n'y touche, si on laisse le jeu là, le temps du goûter, alors elles attendent, face à face, front à nez. D'aucune ne fera un pas en arrière, impossible aussi de fuir sur le côté comme deux aimants qui, de force, doivent être décollés.

" _Nott_!"

Cri comme une main, qui venait pour les arracher l'un à l'autre sans même se douter de l'infini de l'instant T.

Alors demi-tour et marche avant, Théodore reprit son chemin sur pilote automatique, l'infini disparut, il oublia le nombre de pétales sur les fleurs, de grains de pollen sur les pattes des abeilles, le nom des buissons et aussi des nuages. De toute façon les musées, il n'avait jamais aimé ça, si ses parents l'y avaient traîné plus souvent il aurait quand même marché tout droit, le regard fixé devant, avec des œillères de chaque côté.

Un serpentard, ça ne flâne pas, ça ne butine pas, et ça ne baille pas aux corneilles. Même si la corneille est jolie. Un serpentard, ça serpente avec ses amis serpents, comme un serpentin qui serpentille et qui-

" _Eh, Nott, ça va ?_ "

" _Oui. Non. Je veux dire : oui_."

Un serpent ça ne s'embarrasse pas, même face à une langue qui goûte la fraise, la mûre sauvage et l'anis, ça n'embrasse pas. Ça mord.

" _Fais_ _gaffe à la folle de Serdaigle, elle parle toute seul_ e."

" _Oui. Je sais_."

Au moins, parler tout seul ça aidait à faire sortir les pensées qui s'agglutinent. Au fond, Théodore enviait un peu ceux qui parvenaient à aérer leurs crânes grâce à la ventilation des mots. Dans sa tête, il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de phrases, de couleurs et de formes qui ne quittaient jamais l'espace rigide de son corps. Militarisme appliqué option droiture.

Découvrir un golem sur son arbre généalogique ne serait pas une surprise. À peine un haussement de sourcils, rien de plus. Il n'était pas aisé de surprendre un Nott, et Théodore était sans doute le plus stoïque de tous, pourtant, dans le secret de sa tête, les rouages ne tournaient pas vraiment rond. C'était un mécanisme bien étrange qui se cachait là, fait de bric et de broc, d'inconstance et de dérive passagère. Si l'extérieur avait été taillé dans la pierre, l'intérieur avait été monté à la va-vite, entre deux parties d'échec. Travail de moldu. L'étrange satellite qu'il était avait toujours eu une trajectoire difforme, inattendue, mais il l'avait toujours camouflée sous une apparence marbrée, froideur de roche.

"Capable de marcher bien droit, incapable de tourner rond." Précepte personnel.

.

.

.

" _Satellitaire, il perdit en une seconde la Terre de vue._ "

Voix solitaire de l'observatoire, Improbable Luna semblait l'attendre, dérogeant à toutes les marches à suivre, il la rejoignit. Aimanté, il l'avait senti de l'autre côté des murs, aucune épaisseur tangible ne pouvait camoufler ça. C'était une attraction si violente qu'elle semblait concurrencer l'atmosphère. Qu'elle saute et il flotterait dans les airs sans rien pour le tenir attaché à sa planète. Ses yeux goutte-d'eau le regardaient comme s'il était un système solaire à découvrir, plus qu'un monde, plus que Théodore Militaire, Terrien de père en fils depuis la nuit des temps : une voie lactée inexplorée. Qu'elle se lève, qu'elle avance, qu'elle le touche, et l'axe terrestre serait bouleversé, malmené, oublié et détruit.

C'est le feu d'un soleil entier qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, il ne se souvenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Si proche, si proche, si proche.

.

" _Bouge_."

Murmures.

" _Toi, bouge_."

.

Nez à front ou front à nez. Nez froncé et mèches blondes. La lune faisant face à la fusée. Les nuages retrouvaient leurs noms, tout comme les arbres, les oiseaux et les papillons. Nez contre front. Il y avait un sentiment de complétude inconnu jusque-là. Front contre front. Il se souvenait maintenant de la première passion du monde, comme s'il y était. Nez contre nez. Il pouvait dire avec précision la température de l'eau de l'océan Indien, sans avoir à y plonger. Souffle contre souffle. Il entendait les battements du cœur de Saturne, loin dans son infini spatial aussi nettement qu'il entendait ceux de Luna contre lui, ceux de son cœur à lui.  
Lèvres contre lèvres. Il vécut la fièvre jusqu'à fondre, le gèle et la foudre, en une simple seconde elle le déchira pour mieux le recoudre.

Ce n'était pas la marche à suivre, il n'aurait même pas osé en rêve, il l'aurait repoussée s'il avait pu, mais il n'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, malgré les plans écrits, prévus, prédits.  
Dans le sol aride de son corps elle s'infiltrait comme la première pluie. Dans sa rétine, imprimée comme un rayon de lumière au milieu du néant.

Et dans sa bouche, un goût d'univers.

.

.


End file.
